


Thanks

by RavensOracle1988



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: M/M, One Sided Love, Slash, boy on boy love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensOracle1988/pseuds/RavensOracle1988
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own the show, never did, never will, but I do love the show.Warning: This will be slash. If you don't like I ask you to move to another story or give a review about how you hate slash. Honestly I don't care. Some swearing as well for those of you who dislike strong language. I highly doubt this fits anywhere in the show anyway but hey who said it had to. Enjoy and please review this is my first story.Gwen loves Kevin but she understands he is not hers to keep. So instead of being bitter, She'll help Kevin and Ben get together and move on from Kevin eventually. This is an old story I wrote and fixed a little before putting it on here. Please enjoy.





	Thanks

Kevin never thought he'd be able to find Ben Tennyson, but, he finally found him and he also found, unfortunately, his cousin Gwen. After spending all that time in the Null void, he came to the realization that there was something more he felt toward the boy then he liked to admit. 

"Dammit," Kevin groaned. "Why? Why did I ever meet him? Why can't I get him off my mind?" Saying this out loud, but not knowing the Gwen could hear him, he knew deep down after being in the Null Void that he had fallen for that short, green loving, and Omnitrix wearing Ben Tennyson. Of course, he tried not to be obvious about any of his feelings toward Ben, but he wouldn't stoop so low to act like he loved Gwen just to fit in with the world. 

Never in a million years did he ever think Gwen would find out and actually support Kevin being in love with Ben.

Gwen shakes her head and thought 'What a fool. Boys never know what to do when they fall in love.' She decides that now was the right time to step out and talk to Kevin to stop him from being an idiot and doing something wrong that could screw everything up with him and her cousin. After all Gwen and Ben only had each other, since her older brother was off in college and never home. They were very close after they grew up a bit and finally became friends or more like brother and sister. Gwen thought that Kevin needed to know that as much as she had grown to care for him she was willing to help him to get Ben to be his boyfriend. She knew Ben much better than Kevin. Seeing the looks he gave Kevin, the concern when he was not there, and the anxiety when he got hurt made it obvious that Ben liked Kevin. Finally gathering her courage to leave her hiding spot, she said, "Hey, Kevin,"

Kevin turned around in complete surprise and replied, "What the hell woman?! You scared me half to fucking death! What's the matter with you!?"

Gwen rolls her eyes and says, "Yeah well stop talking to yourself like you're crazy and people may not have to scare you. Anyway, I came to help you with your problem but if you don't want help I guess I could always leave you wondering if Ben loves you. " Gwen trails off mischievously.

Kevin turns away and replies, "Hell, Gwen what are you talking about? We're nothing more than friends or as close as friends as we can get and you know it. "

Gwen says in response, "Oh come on Kevin. To hell with this 'I don't know what you're talking about' act. It's time you actually be a man and tell him how you feel. Grow up, Kevin and just tell Ben, you may be surprised what the outcome is. Did you ever think he may love you back or likes you enough to take a chance? It hurt him for years after he ended up putting you in the Null Void. It still hurts him because he thinks you hate him for it. Hate him. Why can you just tell him? He thinks, no I take that back, He's positive that you love me not him."

Kevin turns and looks at her while saying, "Really? Why?" Gwen shrugs and he continues "I never implied that I liked you or loved you more than a sister."

Gwen sighs and replies,"I know, but that is how he feels. He and I have become closer then my brother Kenny and myself. I know he loves you dearly, but he knows how much I care for you too. Howev er, I know you love him and I'm not going to come in between you two. I'm going to support you for however long you stay together because I love you both."

Kevin gives her a look and said, "You're willing to just let me go like that to be with Ben? I thought you were the type to take what you want when you want it."

Gwen looks at him and sighs in annoyance, this time saying, "Don't push me, just go find Ben and sweep him off his feet before I force you to."

Kevin smiles and says, "Thanks, Gwen. I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes." He hugs her and leaves to find Ben. After awhile he finds Ben sitting underneath a tree and begins to wonder if this is a good idea.

Ben already notices that Kevin is nearby and says, "Kevin? What are you doing here?" Ben doesn't look up at the older teen because he's scared one look may give away how he feels about Kevin.

Kevin is confused on why Ben won't look at him but answers, "I need to talk to you. That's why I'm here."

Ben looks up and replies, "Okay, you're here, what do you need to talk to me about?” 

Kevin, instead of answering, holds out his hand for Ben to take. Ben looks at the hand and then at Kevin's face confused, but he takes the hand and finds himself on his feet not even a moment later.

Kevin looks Ben in the eye and says, "Ben I love you." Ben starts to open his mouth to talk. "No Ben let me finish. Gwen told me about how you feel about me and how she feels about me." Ben was shocked. "She told me that no matter how she feels about me she knows I could never love her in return. She knows I love you and no one else. She was willing she said to give me up so that you can be happy. I know that you thought I loved Gwen but I never did. It was always you I love. I'm guessing from the moment I met you I loved you."

Ben during this speech actually started to cry, and through the tears he asked, "Do you mean that? That you love me?" Kevin nods never breaking eye contact with Ben. He smiles and says,"I'm glad because I love you too."

Kevin leans forward and kisses Ben on the mouth giving him the sweetest kiss he ever had. Ben pulls back, smiles and says,"Remind me later to thank Gwen." Kevin nods and seeks out his lips again.

 


End file.
